Lass' Quiz
'Summary' Lass takes her quiz 'Transcript' Man: Well hello young lady. nice of you to come. Lass: (curtsies) I am honored to be here sir. Man: (laughs) okay cutie. lets start. 1. What is your real name? Lass: mi name is Lass. Can you tell me your name so we can be better friends? Man: (smiles) Joe 2. What is your surname Lass: I thought a sir name was for boys. Joe: (laughs) nevermind. let's skip that one 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Lass: Me Uncle likes to call me wee Lass. Can I call you nice man? Joe: gee you are cute. 4. What is your favorite color? Lass: I like plaid color of pink and green because it reminds me of mi-self and Lord Wolf as best friends. 5. What is your favorite animal? Lass: I like the wolf because he is mi friend 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Lass: I'm a wee lass. Joe: (laughs) you are too cute. 7. What is your favorite song? Lass: The Gralloch'in is me favorite. it reminds me of home. 8. What is your favorite band? Lass: Albannach. they were real nice to me when I met them. Joe: Who wouldn't be? (Lass giggles and blushes) 9. What is your favorite TV station? Lass: I don't watch TV much because it doesn't let me play with mi friends Joe: i'm glad to hear that. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Lass: bed time. I like passing that time so I can wake up and play. Joe: Do you ever stop being so cute? 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Lass: I want to be older. Joe: (laughs) I wish you would stay like this forever. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Lass: I am 4 you silly lad and I want to be a good lady Joe: I know you will. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Lass: What does that mean? Is it a game we can play? Joe: (laughs) nevermind. next question. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Lass: I don't want to crush anyone because that is mean. Joe: you have got to be the sweetest girl i ever met. Lass: and you are one of the nicest men I ever met. 15. Are you cheating? Lass: I didn't think we were playing a game right now. Am I cheating? i'm sorry. Joe: no no no it's fine. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Lass: I always play fair. 17. Do you drink often? Lass: Water most of the time when I get thirsty. 18. Do you smoke often? Lass: I don't like being on fire. Joe: (thinks) I love hearing her cute answers. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Lass: Um, I like to add small numbers because they are easy to do. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Lass: I try to keep clean with soap. I don't like being dirty. 21. How old are you? Lass: I'm a wee lass years old 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Lass: I always dream of Lord Wolf having fun with me and he likes to give me hugs. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Lass: Lord Wolf would carry me when we go flying in the sky. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Lass: if you will say you will be mi friend 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Lass: I like juice because it's sweet. 26. What is your master goal in life? Lass: I don't know. What sport are we playing? 27. What is your most recent wish? Lass: I wish Lord Wolf willl like me a lot. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Lass: I want to make people happy. 29. Tell me something that you desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Lass: Miself and Fox will make everyone not fight anymore. 30. What is your worst weakness? Lass: (sad look) no one liking me. 31. What is your worst fear? Lass: If I was alone (sniffs) 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Lass: I need to ask them when I dream again. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Lass: When everyone I meet is happy. 34. Who is your best friend? Lass: Blinky becuase he is nice to me. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Lass: bad manners. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Lass: mi friends. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Lass: the mean people and then we could be friends. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Lass: Lord Wolf because he is mi hero. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Lass: making friends like you 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Lass: I don't take things from strangers. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Lass: (sniffs and tears up) I would be sad for a long time. Joe: No please! don't cry. I'm sorry about that question. 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Lass: (Covers ears and curls up) Lord Wolf help! I'm scared! 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Lass: I would like funny cartoons. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Lass: I don't like to be angry. it makes me feel bad. 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Lass: When I saw a scary movie. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Lass: When I met Lord Wolf. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Lass: When I'm alone in mi bed. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Lass: When no one is with me. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Lass: I don't want to die. I want to stay with mi friends. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Lass: Mi creator gave me the theme From a movie called "Forbidden Friendship" Joe: That settles it. you are without a doubt the most cutest thing I will ever see in life Lass: Aww are we done? I liked playing this game. Joe: Maybe we'll play more later. Lass: Yay! thank you sir. (hops up and kisses him on the cheek) Joe: My heart is melting! END Category:OC Quizes Category:Episodes